Take Over
by rizzles-4-lyf
Summary: When Maura feels the need to take over for Paddy when he dies, Jane struggles trying to get her best friend back. ONE SHOT. I wrote this bored out of my brain, so I apologise if anything doesn't make sense or if it's not well written. If any of you have ANY stories you'd like to see written or just any suggestions, please don't be shy to tell me!


**Mauras POV**

I was sitting at a desk looking at hundreds of pages of names, faces and dollar amounts. I knew I could figure this all out in time, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that I didn't want to figure any of it out. I didn't want to be here.

"Ms Doyle?" I heard from the door. I squeezed my eyes shut at the sound of his last name. Paddy Doyle, my father, had passed away three weeks ago, and as his only child, he had asked me to take over his… Business. I don't know why I'm here, I don't owe him anything after the years of neglect, yet I knew I wasn't going anywhere. If I was anything in life, I was loyal.

"Isles." I corrected the man, making eye contact with him, noticing the way he flinched away from my eyes. It was different, having this sort of effect on people, especially when I hadn't done anything that suggested I was dangerous. I suppose being Paddy Doyles daughter did that job for me.

"The cops are here." I groaned at his words, rubbing my temples in a rhythmic manor before telling him to bring them in. I knew this was going to be an inevitable part of taking over from my father, and thankfully, I had become clever when it came to dodging questions so I never had to technically lie.

"Miss Doyle." A woman's voice came from in front of me. My heart sank as I recognised the husky sound. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I looked up. There she was. I hadn't seen Jane Rizzoli since my father's passing. I had all but forgiven her for shooting him, but she was yet to forgive me for agreeing to take over the business for him.

"Don't do that." I instructed her. I'd never heard her call me anything other than my first name before. She looked the same, her long black hair still as unruly as ever. "What are you doing here, Jane?" I asked, not wanting to prolong whatever was about to go down. She had a lot of nerve coming here alone.

"We need to talk." She sighed, her eyes fixed on the table in front of me. I moved to stand in front of the desk, blocking her view of anything classified.

"We need to talk, or Detective Rizzoli and I need to talk?" I asked, feeling the need to clarify. I could tell my question pissed her off. Her eyes tightened on mine as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"For now, just you and I." Her words gave me no comfort, but I gave her the benefit of the doubt. Grabbing my long red coat, securing it over my knee length black Chanel dress. "I'll drive." She murmured, stopping me as I went to grab my car keys. I placed them back on the hook and followed her to her car.

We drove in total silence. I had no idea what the point of any of this was. We were no longer friends, and I had come to accept that. I told myself that if she started to ask me to come back to the Boston Police Department, I would leave. We had had that fight too many times.

She went and got me a glass of wine while I found us a booth at the back of the familiar bar. I watched her walk back toward me, so sure of herself. I never really noticed what a strong walk she had.

"Thank you." I said politely as she placed the glass in front of me. I got my phone out of my coat pocket, checking it quickly before I put it down in front of me.

"Business?" Jane asked sarcastically, a small smirk threatening to make its way onto her lips. I didn't answer her question. She didn't really want to know the answer, and I knew that. "Why are you doing this?" She asked quietly, looking up from her beer to meet my eyes.

"Jane we are not having this same conversation." I was sticking to my guns when it came to this. There was no way I was going back. Her eyes changed suddenly, a frown deep on her forehead. Had she really expected me to flip so easily.

"You need to come back." She said, still frowning as she spoke. Nothing about what was happening made sense, and as I felt my phone vibrate on the table, I knew I didn't have much time. "I need you to come back." She whispered, her frown slowly fading, pain and anguish taking its place. We had never had this conversation. All talks about me taking over for Paddy were just full of her screaming that I couldn't do it because I can't lie and am too nice. Not once had she made it about her and I.

"I was right in front of you for years." I pointed out, taking my first sip of wine to try and make myself seem a lot calmer than I felt. "You don't get to want me now that I'm gone." There were hints of shock in her eyes. I wasn't the same Maura she remembered, and I wasn't. I had changed a lot in the weeks that had passed. When you're filling Paddys Doyles shoes; it's unavoidable.

"Pike is driving me insane." She said, smiling into her beer again. I couldn't help but laugh at her words. It didn't even occur to me that with my resignation, he would be stepping up. I could only imagine how much everyone hated it. "Everyone misses you." She said, still smiling at me softly.

"I miss them all too. But they all have my phone number, Jane." If they all missed me so much, it wasn't hard for them to call me. I hadn't heard from anyone since I'd left.

"Can I still see you?" She asked, and the fresh pain on her face hit me harder than I expected. My stomach dropped, my heart skipping more than one beat in my chest. I had missed her face, her soft skin; her wild eyes.

"I'm right here." I pointed out, leaning across to touch one of her hands lightly. Her skin was warm to the touch; comforting.

"Come back to mine?" She asked, looking up at me shyly from her beer. I knew what she was really asking, and for a moment, I hesitated.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" I questioned her, noting the way she was suddenly licking her lips.

"I just want to feel close to you again." She murmured, so quiet I could barely make out what she was saying. I considered the options in front of me, and well, her way meant I got to spend a night being the old Maura, the happy, comfortable, safe Maura she was when she was in Janes apartment. Her choice was simple.

"Let me make a call and I'll meet you back at yours in an hour?" I asked, knowing I couldn't simply disappear for the rest of the night without a war breaking out. She agreed, leaving me alone to make numerous phone calls. I don't know how my father spent his whole life doing this, I was already exhausted.

**Janes POV**

The hour flew by, a quiet knock on the door making my heart pound in my chest. It had been hell living without Maura, and it had only been two weeks. I knew this was going to hurt me more in the long run, but I needed one last memory of her. As soon as I opened the door, her lips were against mine. I whimpered against her lips, placing my hands against her hips, pushing her body away from mine. A look of genuine confusion crossed her face.

"Can we just… Sit?" I asked, nodding my head toward the couch. She placed her fingers to her lips before she nodded, dropping down onto the sofa and opening her arms out to me. I lay beside her, my head resting in the crook of her neck. I pulled a blanket up around us, her arms wrapped around my shoulder lightly.

"Who would have expected _this _role reversal?" She laughed. I couldn't help but smile. She was right, on another night it would have been me holding her. "This feels nice." I felt her body relax, sinking deep into mine. She was slowly starting to sound and feel like my best friend again.

"Why haven't you called?" I asked, biting down on my bottom lip, not sure I wanted to hear her answer. I had called her twice in the past week, and after my phone calls not being returned; I couldn't bring myself to call again. I was mad, furious that she would think she is so low that she should be in a god damn mob. This was Maura, soft, sweet Maura. She wasn't her father, and I couldn't understand why she was trying to be.

"I couldn't." She said simply, as if it were enough of an explanation for me to let the subject go. The last thing I wanted tonight was a fight, so I let the subject go.

It was strange, laying there, feeling so exposed and vulnerable. It was even stranger that Maura felt so dominant. She felt so strong, like she could do anything without any effort. I wasn't used to that. I was used to quiet, insecure Maura. I didn't know how to feel. I was proud of her for being strong and standing up for herself, but I hated thinking that she was only like this because she felt some weird pull toward her shitty father.

"You're better than this." I told her, and her relaxed stance didn't change at all. She sighed, her lips pressing softly to the top of my head.

"Maybe I'm not." It was that moment that broke my heart. She really did believe she was like her father. I felt sick to my stomach, my heart racing as I tried to comprehend how she could ever think something so stupid.

"Maura you are so much better than this." I sat up now, looking her directly in the eye. She avoided my gaze, and I knew I was making her feel something she didn't want to admit to.

"It's not simple. It would take me so long to organise someone to take over from me and who would I even.."

"We can work that out." Hope was strong in my mind by this point. I had already half convinced her it was a good idea. My heart started to slow as she nodded slowly, finally looking me in the eye.

"I don't know who I am anymore, Jane." She whispered, sighing as she pulled my arms to wrap around her, our positions switching so I was holding her, exactly how I liked it.

"You're Dr Maura Isles, you're weird and wonderful and funny, and so smart and accomplished it's ridiculous. You're my girl." I could feel her smile against my chest, and I internally rolled my eyes at my own words.

I was going to do anything to get her away from the life her father left behind.


End file.
